Un jour de pluie
by MiissPeronna
Summary: [Participation au Challenge d'août du Collectif NONAME] Un petit Zoro/Luffy du point de vue Sanji.


Lire est une passion

Écrire un don

Commenter une émotion

Il pleut aujourd'hui, et je regarde le ciel, pensif. Je m'étais dit que je ne la sortirais que lors d'une occasion spéciale, lors d'un jour mémorable. Cette pluie me fait penser à un moment de ma vie que j'aimerais revivre, mais pour le comprendre il vaut mieux connaître toute l'histoire.

 _Souvenir 1_ : Je crois que cette cigarette je l'ai depuis ce jour-là. Je me souviens de ce beau ciel bleu et de eux, arrivant comme des fleurs, enfin non pas des fleurs plutôt comme des bêtes énormes qui auraient été un croisement entre des éléphants et des hippopotames, mais bon ceci n'est pas très intéressant.

En fait, je me souviens plus d'eux par le ressenti que j'ai eu en les regardant. Tout d'abord, on devinait mal que Luffy était le capitaine et Zoro son second, cela m'avait fait légèrement sursauter. Néanmoins, je voyais deux hommes, avec un respect mutuel, mais tout de même assez proches. Je ne sais en aucun cas pourquoi j'ai eu cette idée, mais je me suis dit que, bien que ce soit normal qu'ils soient proches, puisqu'il s'agissait d'un Second et de son Capitaine, je sentais autre chose, en plus de la confiance, bien que je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Je me souviens m'être dit que plus tard, ces deux-là seraient beaucoup l'un pour l'autre.

Bien sûr j'ai gardé ça pour moi.

Lorsque on m'a raconté leur histoire, j'ai été très étonné, apparemment ils ne se connaissaient pas depuis très longtemps, aux dires des autres. Oui, depuis ce jour-là, au fond de moi, je savais, je savais qu'ils s'aimaient. Bien sûr ils ne s'en rendaient pas encore compte, et moi d'ailleurs je n'avais à l'époque qu'une vague impression, mais c'était là, pas très loin, et au moindre changement, au moindre choc, ce sentiment exploserait et se révèlerait à eux.

Alors j'ai attendu sagement que celui-ci se dévoile pour pouvoir intervenir. Peut-être que vous trouvez ça bizarre, mais comment ne pas se sentir concerné par des gens tels qu'eux, je ne saurais les décrires, je ne pense même pas qu'il y ait de mots pour ça. Cela ne me dérangeait pas qu'ils soient deux hommes, c'est comme si je ne voyais que leur âmes, qui s'accordaient parfaitement, mais en plus de ça je dois avouer qu'ils faisaient un beau couple. Je serais à jamais fasciné par eux. J'avais beau les traiter de tous les noms, il y avait toujours ce respect titanesque entre nous, les mugiwaras, et il restera jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Pour en revenir à l'histoire, il s'avère que ce jour-là j'allais porter la cigarette à mes lèvres, lorsque je me suis soudainement arrêté et l'ai rangé bien gentiment dans ma poche de manteau pensant la savourer plus tard.

Ça me rappelle ce fameux jour où Zoro comprit le premier les sentiments qu'il portait à l'égard de Luffy, certes cela aura pris du temps, et je dois avouer que je commençais légèrement à désespérer, mais ça s'est finalement fait. Bon il a quand même fallu un grand évènement.

 _Souvenir 2_ : Si mes souvenirs sont bons, le déclic a eu lieu lors du combat entre Lucy et Luffy, lorsque celui-ci était à deux doigts de mourir ravagé par son combat, ne sentant plus aucune partie de son corps. Je me rappelle avoir tout de suite regardé Zoro. Ce visage, je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier, ce visage déterminé affichant un air neutre, faisant face. Mais si on regardait de plus près ses yeux, on pouvait les voir, tremblants de colère, de douleur, effrayés.

Le déclic dû se faire à ce moment, c'est à ce moment-là qu'il réalisa. Il devait probablement déjà se poser quelques questions lorsque nous sommes arrivés à Water Seven. Mais je pense qu'il n'avait pas encore toutes les clés en mains. Je me souviens d'avoir, après m'être enfui, un peu parlé avec Zoro, lui disant que je le trouvais changé. Il nia évidemment tout en bloc, alors je décida de ne pas trop interférer sur ce qu'il devait se passer dans sa tête. J'allais alors allumer la cigarette comme pour marquer le fait que Zoro se rende compte de ses sentiments, mais je m'arrêtais dans mon élan et la rangea tranquillement bien au chaud à son endroit habituel, ce n'étais pas encore le moment.

Toutefois, pour Luffy, le processus fut beaucoup plus long. C'était à Thriller Bark, après que le marimo nous ait sauvé, et en particulier notre capitaine, d'une mort certaine, au péril de sa vie.

 _Souvenir 3_ : Ce combat n'était pas équitable, mais alors pas du tout, nous étions à bout de force, personne ne pouvait lui faire face. Je n'ai pas entendu le début, je l'ai juste vu à genoux devant Kuma.

Je me demandais comment il faisait pour respirer encore avec toutes ces blessures, ce sang dégoulinant de son visage, mais aussi de ses autres membres comme ses bras et ses jambes. Mais ce qui me frappa encore plus, ce fut cette détermination qui se lisait sur son visage, lorsqu'il s'agissait de Luffy, la même qu'à Enies Loby, voire encore plus forte, mais aussi cette rage, cette douleur qu'il s'efforçait de ne pas montrer, restant fier, comme toujours. Aucun signe de détresse, un sang-froid exceptionnel et un contrôle énorme sur son corps.

Je lui en ai voulu ce jour-là, lorsque de son sabre il me fit m'évanouir pour ne pas que je me sacrifie. Ça me révoltait qu'il laisse tomber, qu'il laisse amoindrir ses chances de pouvoir être avec Luffy. Je voulais lui hurler de me laisser faire, pour qu'il soit à ses côtés, le frapper si fort pour que ça rentre dans son crâne si têtu et obstiné qu'il n'avait en aucun cas le droit de mourir.

Mais au fond je le comprenais, c'était son rôle et il le prenait très à cœur, ce qui pouvait se comprendre, c'est le cas de le dire. Ma dernière pensée fut de rage envers ce Kuma, l'une des personnes pouvant séparer ces deux êtres que tout semblait rassembler, en un mot je dirais que j'étais… révolté, tout simplement.

Lorsque je sortis enfin de mon état léthargique et que je repris mes esprits, j'étais focalisé sur lui. Comment m'imaginer que cela pourrait être fini pour de bon, alors que je n'avais rien pu faire pour lui ? Je me releva comme je pus et couru comme un dératé pour le retrouver.

Choqué. Cet adjectif correspond parfaitement au sentiment que j'ai eu lorsque je le vis, en sang, dégoulinant, peinant à respirer, les yeux rouges, le corps droit, mais en vie. Il devait avoir les os brisés, les muscles tranchés et ce sang, comment un corps humain pouvait en contenir autant ? Mais il était là, debout, les yeux fixés au loin. Vivant.

Lorsque Luffy le vit, je pus lire dans ces yeux toute la tristesse du monde, toute la peine qu'il pouvait ressentir face à cette vision d'horreur, je pouvais palper cet anéantissement qui menaçait de le faire tomber. Il s'enferma derrière son masque et se dota de son grand sourire qui n'était qu'une apparence, qu'une façade. Avec ses blagues débiles, son immense sourire banane et son rire si jovial, mais qui sonnait faux, quand on écoutait bien. Mais ce qui le trahissait, c'était ses yeux, ses yeux si expressifs d'habitude, si rieurs, n' étaient qu'une ombre, ils étaient comme… plongés dans le noir, sans émotions. Je crois que c'est ça qui me fit le plus mal, les voir souffrir tous les deux, la détresse de Luffy et le silence non volontaire de Zoro, plongé dans le coma.

Ce fut le déclic qui fit tout basculer. Qui bouleversa tout.

C'est après ce moment riche en émotions, puisque nous avions tout de même gagné, que sous un ciel étoilé et calme, si calme, que je me décidais à parler avec Luffy. Nous nous sommes installés sur le pont près des cuisines, collés contre un mur, côte à côte. Nous avons échangés quelques mots, puis nous avons laissé le silence régner, nous le savourions, apaisés. Puis une larme coula sur sa joue, suivit d'une autre, puis encore d'une autre, alors je le pris par l'épaule, l'attirant vers moi. Il s'effondra littéralement. Je le consolais tout en lui disant des paroles rassurantes pour lui comme pour moi qui n'en menait pas large. À partir de ce jour Luffy passa toutes ses journées avec Zoro dans l'infirmerie. Je les voyais se tourner autour, se rapprochant pas à pas.

Petit à petit, Zoro se remit sur pied. Ils étaient de plus en plus souvent seuls, n'avaient besoin que d'un regard pour se comprendre, riaient, se chamaillaient. Mais rien de plus. Je les regardais de loin, heureux, j'allais enfin toucher au but que j'attendais depuis si longtemps, ayant été bouleversé par ces deux personnes. Plusieurs fois je voulu fumer cette cigarette, mais ne trouvais jamais le bon moment, je voulais qu'elle ait ce goût si spécial de l'accomplissement.

Le voilà enfin le moment que je chéri tant. Ce moment que je voudrais tant revivre, une fois, rien qu'une fois, un moment particulier, si unique. Si "eux".

 _Souvenir 4_ : C'était un jour de pluie assez fine au début, nous étions sur Saobondy, je m'en souviens parfaitement. Luffy avait quand même voulu partir en excursion, nous avions alors tiré au sort et c'est un peu à contre-cœur que moi, Zoro et Robin étions parti avec lui. À ce moment-là, je ne me doutais pas que Robin savait aussi ce qu'il se passait entre ces deux-là, ce n'est que lorsque je vis son petit sourire qu'alors je sus. Depuis quand était-elle au courant ? Ça, aucune idée. Nous étions parti dans cette forêt aux dimensions hallucinantes, quand nous avons remarqué, Robin et moi qui ouvrions la marche, qu'il nous manquait certaines personnes. Puisque nous n'étions que quatre et qu'à présent nous n'étions plus que deux, je vous laisse faire le calcul et deviner qui il nous manquait.

Nous sommes alors parti à la recherche de ces deux énergumènes, et c'est alors que je les vis. Ils étaient là, tous les deux sous une pluie devenue torrentielle. C'était comme au ralenti, Zoro avait entouré ses bras dans le bas du dos de Luffy, qui lui avait ses bras derrière le cou de Zoro qui était légèrement incliné. Luffy, sur la pointe des pieds, avait scellé leurs lèvres. Ils ne remarquèrent pas notre présence. Ils irradiaient, c'était un spectacle si simple, mais si beau. Comme un tableau. Comment décrire une scène si complexe, cette sensation de bonheur dans vos veines ? Ils vous rendaient heureux rien qu'en les regardant, leurs sentiments étaient si puissants que du bout des doigts on pouvait les toucher. Ceux-ci vous réchauffaient de leur chaleur bienfaitrice et apaisante bien qu'intense et brûlante. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux, on sentait qu'ils se fichaient de tous sauf d'eux, au milieu de ce grand cercle d'arbres, la nature les regardant et le ciel les couvant. La pluie étant devenue plus forte, comme si le ciel éclatait en sanglot, ce n'est que lorsque nous les vîmes, essoufflés et à bout de souffle, les joues rouges et le regard dans le vague, que nous nous sommes décidés à apparaître comme des fleurs -là je suis d'accord- en leur disant que nous devions rentrer. Ils avaient été surpris mais il n'y avait aucune gêne entre eux, comme si c'était parfaitement normal.

Je pense pouvoir dire que cette scène est la plus belle que j'ai vue dans ma vie. Deux personnes s'aimant et se le prouvant.

Je ferme les yeux, me délectant encore de la sensation que j'ai ressenti lors de cette scène, quand ils se sont enfin mis ensemble. Je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à allumer ma cigarette, ça aurait signalé la fin de quelque chose et pour moi il n'y avait qu'un commencement, alors j'ai attendu.

Leur relation était si puissante, si fusionnelle, tout le monde voudrait connaître ce genre de romance.

Et me voilà maintenant debout face à eux.

Je crois que ce jour restera gravé dans ma mémoire à tout jamais, comme tous les autres moments passé avec eux, du moins pour ce qu'il me reste de vie. Je ne l'oublie pas, c'était comme un accomplissement, un rêve réalisé. Aujourd'hui je voudrais tellement leur dire à quel point je suis content de les avoir rencontrés et de les avoir vus faire leur petit manège ridicule mais pourtant si attachant. Je crois que je n'ai jamais connu de personnes que je voulais autant voir ensemble ou tout simplement heureuses. J'aimerais les prendre dans mes bras, les serrer tout contre moi pour leur dire encore une dernière fois « félicitations ».

Mais, tout en levant ma tête vers les étoiles, je me dis que je vais les laisser tranquilles là où ils sont maintenant. La pluie s'est arrêtée. Tout en esquissant un sourire, je contemple mon Zippo, le seul souvenir que j'ai d'eux, le porte à ma cigarette, l'allume, aspire une bouffée puis la recrache. À vrai dire, cette cigarette a un goût tout à fait banal, mais une signification extraordinaire. Je dis alors aux deux tombes qui me font face :

« Joyeux anniversaire, bakas »

Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre du challenge du mois d'août du collectif Noname

Un IMMENSE MERCI à ma beta-lectrice Elie Bluebell, pour sa correction mais aussi pour ses nombreux conseils !

En espérant qu'il vous ait plu ^^


End file.
